


These Wolves are Chasing Us

by KrazySuperGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Bantering, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Plans For The Future, References to Anne of Green Gables, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: Jason gets hurt, and Tim keeps him awake while they wait for Bruce.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	These Wolves are Chasing Us

Red Robin turns on his comm and reports, "We got Croc but Hood's hurt. A pretty bad concussion, probably some broken ribs, and a gash in his side."

Jason’s helmet is off, and he looks blankly at Tim for a second. Then he hisses as a wrong movement jostles his injuries. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

There’s a pause before Jason responds. "I don't want to die."

Tim frowns. Did Jason get any other injuries that Tim doesn’t know about? Or is this just the concussion talking? "You won't Jay. B's gonna be here with the Batmobile soon and then Alf's gonna patch you back up. You just gotta stay awake."

"Hnm.” Jason grunts. His words start to become slurred. “Know. But I wanna live too. Wanna live till I've got grandkids. After the Pit, I wasn't dead, but wasn't living either. 'S not fun Timmy. I was so mad. An I hurt people. Hurt you. 'Msorry."

Tim is worried. This is...this is a lot. Jason isn’t usually this open. "I know. It's okay. I forgave you, remember?"

"Yeah. You're a good brother. Love you Timbo."

"Love you too." Tim is trying not to let his panic show.

"Jason doesn’t say anything. His head starts drooping.

"Jay?” Despite Tim’s best efforts, a little of his fear makes it into his voice. “Jason? C'mon. You gotta stay awake.” Tim fishes desperately for something to say. “Tell me about your grandkids."

Jason looks at him, and frowns slightly in response to Tim’s distress. "Dunno. Never even expected to live this long. Orphan in Crime Alley an’ all. 'S a dream. Silly dream. You want kids Timmy?"

"Never thought about it.” Tim answers just a touch hysterically, “Not really the nurturing type, y'know?"

"Neither's B an’ he's got like ten. But you're better 'n him. You're not gonna fuck em up with all this shit. You got backup. Think you'll get married?"

"Dunno." This conversation is getting a little surreal.

"'S okay. I'll be Matthew an’ you'll be Marilla."

"No way.” Tim says, embracing the conversation as a distraction from Jason’s current state. “You're not gonna just give them candy and presents while I have to ground them and make them wear clothes they don't like."

"Fine. We'll split. You do candy 'n groundin' 'n I'll do pres'ns 'n bad clo's..." Jason’s words trail off into incomprehension.

"Cmon Jay, stay awake. Jason!" Tim says forcefully.

"M 'wake." Jason grumbles.

Tim has to keep him engaged. "Do you think we could get Dick to do bedtimes if we let him teach them flips?"

Jason smiles ever so slightly. "Wouldn't work. He'd like bedtimes. And we'd have a bunch of mini-Dicks hanging from the ceilings. He'll be the one to make them do chores. Damian can do bedtimes."

"No. He'd scare them with ninja bedtime stories. Cass should do bedtimes. Damian can do meals."

"Sure. An' Babs 'll take em to school an Steph c'n clean 'n Duke'll take care of em when're sick an Harp 'n Cull'n do laundry. We gotta big team Tim. No 'motional co'spation fer us." Jason’s speech gets fainter again.

"Jason! Keep your eyes open."

"M'kay. Don't let em be like us, 'kay Tim?"

"Okay."

Tim doesn’t say anything else because then the Batmobile comes roaring over the asphalt, stopping next to them.

He tells Jason, "B's here. We're going to move you now."

Jason grunts his acknowledgement, then when Tim and Bruce lift him up, he complains, "Ow! Be gentle!"

"Sorry." Tim says, focusing on getting Jason into the car.

They get Jason in without anymore protests, but Tim can still see Jason wincing. Bruce gets in the driver’s seat, and Tim sits in the back with Jason. Tim can see the corners of Bruce’s mouth turned town into a worried frown. 

"Hey B!” Jason says suddenly. “We're gonna have kids. They're gonna be better 'n your kids. Me 'n Tim 're gonna have grandkids too. Not dyin' today Bruce, cuz y're a bitch."

"Alright." Bruce says, though there is concern in his voice. Unfortunately, it comes out closer to anger.

"S'okay. There are worse bitches to be. Hey B? You gotta tell Alfie to teach Dami his recipes. 'S important. Fer our kids. Gotta tell 'im B. An Alf's gotta know that we love 'im. E's busy. An 'port'nt. C'z 's yer dad too..."

Jason trails off again, and this time it’s Bruce that says, "Jason. Stay awake Jase, we're almost there."

Jason hums faintly. "Alfie's a superhero. Don't forget Bruce."

"I won't." Bruce says distractedly.

"Don't be a bitch 'bout this, old man. You can't forget. Can't forget your family. No hitting an stuff."

Bruce says more softly this time, "I know son."

"Mm. You better. Cuz we're all gonna kick your ass if you keep forgetting."

"Hn." Bruce just grunts as he steers into the Cave entrance.

"Timmy?”Jason says. “Make him keep his promise. You can take him down."

"Okay.” Tim says obligingly. “We're here Jason. Just hold on for a sec."

Together, Tim and Bruce maneuver Jason out of the car, and get him onto a bed. Alfred takes over from there, and he gets Tim and Bruce to help. Tim fetches supplies, and Bruce stitches the gash in Jason’s side, while Alfred treats the concussion and the broken ribs.

When it’s done, Tim goes upstairs, hoping to get some sleep, leaving Bruce to brood at Jason’s bedside. When he gets up two hours later and goes back down to the Cave, Bruce is at the Batcomputer working on reports, and Jason is still out. Tim gets his laptop so he can type up his report of Killer Croc’s arrest and sits next to Jason’s bed.

An hour or so later, Jason wakes up with a groan. He blinks blearily at Tim. “Wha’ happened?”

Tim answers with a slight frown, “You got massively banged up when we went to take down Croc.”

Jason pulls a face as the memories start to come back. “Did I really make plans for our grandchildren?”

“Yup.” Tim says just a little smugly. It looks like Jason is fine, so he isn’t worried anymore. “You tried to make me Marilla.”

Jason glares at him. “I was concussed. Besides, you deserve being the strict parent.”

“Excuse me?” Tim says in mock offense. “I do not.  _ You’re _ the Big Bad Red Hood.”

“Yeah, the Big Bad Red Hood who protects kids. You scare them off, with all your…” Jason waves vaguely in the direction of the bags under Tim’s eyes, and his dead-eyed glare.

Tim scoffs. “Fine. See if I keep you alive the next time your stupid ass decides to get beat up.”

Jason retorts, “You can’t even keep a fish alive.”

Tim gapes with a fake affronted look. “This is bullying. This is… I can’t even. You are so rude.”

He spins around with his nose up in the air and starts to walk away. Before he can get far though, Jason says earnestly, “Thank you, Tim.”

Tim turns back with a smile. “Any time.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case you're confused, Matthew and Marilla are characters from the Anne of Green Gables books. They are brother and sister, and they live together on a farm, and they raise Anne. Marilla is the strict one, and Matthew is the really nice one.


End file.
